


Unkown

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt for "“ Why did you spare me? ”Prequel to Just Stay, a look at Clint's first meeting with the winter soldier.





	Unkown

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head after writing Just Stay and I thought people might enjoy it.

The soldier has carried bodies before, drag them through rain and mud, snow and ice, has dragged them over long distances but right now it is different. This body is still alive and he carries instead of drags, is careful not to let the movement  be too jarring though the person in his arms is knocked out. He ignores the other bodies around him, the targets, they are dead and his mission is officially finished now but something about the  man bleeding on the ground in the rain made him pause, made him pick him up and now he is carrying him away, planning to take him to his safe house. This isn’t part of his mission but the man is not a target so he doesn’t have to die and the soldier doesn’t want him to.

It takes a little while  to get to the safe house, the added weight slowing him down and he needs to make sure everything is secure but he gets the man to the bed first, lays him down. He is injured, things that need to be cleaned and looked over but it can wait for just a little bit, securing the house comes first. The soldier moves quickly, gets it done in record time and then he goes back to the room he left the man in, sees the radio near by. He was given several days for this mission, finished it much sooner than planned and he should call it but the soldier doesn’t. If he calls it in, they will come for him soon and he will not be able to help this man and  he wants to help him though he doesn’t quite know why.  He doesn’t reach for the radio, instead goes and gets some supplies and gets ready to look over the man on the bed.

The soldier starts to clean him up, doesn’t even change out of his own bloodied clothes yet, focuses on tending to the other. Whoever he is, he is young, face younger than the soldier’s own and he didn’t scream when the other had him, when they hurt him. They had dragged him outside, beat him in the rain, and he had gritted his teeth and didn’t call out, passed out from the pain before making a scream. It was impressive and maybe that is why the soldier has brought  him but maybe not the whole reason. The soldier doesn’t think about it too much, just works on cleaning him and he is washing his face now, notices the gash on his forehead.

It isn’t the worst of his injuries but it stands out the soldier. He has seen worse cuts before, this one is just a little over an inch in length  but the soldier still notices it, thinks it probably hurt when it happend. It is right above his right eyebrow, slanted down towards it, and as the soldier rubs the cloth over it, the man shifts just a bit in his sleep. It probably stings and the soldier wants to soothe it somehow and a thought comes to him, something he can try though he doesn’t know why it would help but something tells him it will. He puts the cloth down now, moves just a little bit so he can be closer and the he brushes lips against the mark on his skin. It is a brief, quick touch, but it still makes the man wakeup, looks up at the soldier.

“If you’re smooching my forehead, you should tell me your name.”

The words are mumbled and the man looks a little confused and the soldier moves, lets him sit up.

“I don’t have one.”

He says is simply and the man furrows his forehead now, is looking the soldier over as he mumbles some more.

“Everybody has a name or something to be called. I mean even assassins which I figure you are because of what was happening before, you look like the type, clothes with blood stains, long hair, moody eyes, metal arm. Wait, metal arm. Holy crap, you’re the Winter soldier, aren’t you?”

The soldier gives a little nod, doesn’t see the harm in the other knowing who he is. The man’s eyes widen in fear just a bit then.

“You killed them then, didn’t you? The men that were beating the crap out of me.”

Another nod and then another question from the man.

“ Why did you spare me? ”

He asks this, eyes still  a little afraid but more curios then anything and the solder answers the best he can.

“You weren’t a target, didn’t have to die. You’re hurt though so I brought you here.  Is there somewhere you’re supposed to be?”

He asks and the man just shakes his head now, seems ok with the soldier’s answer though he is still a bit tensed up.

“Nowhere to be, glad to be out of there though. I think I owe you. Name’s Clint.”

He holds his hand out now and the soldier shakes it though he is just a little confused that the man is offering the gesture. Clint winces just a bit  with the movement, settles back against the bed.

“You have a couple of broken ribs and other injuries, moving will be difficult. Do you think you could eat in a little bit?”

Clint gives a little nod now and the soldier gets up, gets ready to go get some sort of food ready when Clint grabs his wrist now.

“Hey, thanks for getting me out of there. “

The words are sincere and the soldier can not remember the last time someone said thank you. It is nice and he gives a little nod, leaves then to get food. He still isn’t quite sure why he dragged Clint out of there but he won’t have to be alone for the next couple of days and the soldier will enjoy it while he can, while he remembers it.

 

 


End file.
